Am I the Only One?
by jflores4448
Summary: Hey Guys! Well, all I can say Is that THIS IS MY VERY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION.This is about a girl named Melanie Gonzalez who just moved to Miami from San Francisco and she's one of those type's of people who care what other people think. But along the way, she meets a girl name Abby who's just like her. So Leave any comment. More stories will come cuz this is the first chapter.


Chapter One

Rain. Rain was the only thing that hid my tears. I loved my brother. But seeing him being burned alive by that stupid hoe crushed my life. It crushed everything that was part of me. I ran and screamed and with all of my might, made the strongest, biggest whirlpool I have ever made.

_" I trusted you! I listened to every fucken word you told me! Why would you betray me like this?!"_

_The _figure just stood there, hiding itself. But when the figure spoke, it was a voice that sent shivers going down my back and the little hairs on my neck rising.

_"Silence! You will not talk to a goddess like that!"_

Before I could say anything else, the figure raised it's hands, aiming at me, and barb wires shot out. I tried to dodge it's attack but I was unsuccessful. I tried to scream but I couldn't. The barb wire went around my neck, cutting my vocal cords. The figure moved it's hand and raised the barb wire. I felt like i was more than 100 feet off the ground. And for the first time, I was scared of what was going to happened. I knew that what ever happens, it wasn't going to end well.

I screamed as loud as I can. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock.

_"Great. A nightmare at 3:20 is just what I need before my first day at a new school."_

I layed my head back down on my pillow and was almost about to fall back asleep when a women in her mid 40's rushed into my room with a baseball bat.

_"Melanie, what's the matter darling!? Is everything all right!?"_

I got up and looked at her with wide eyes.

_"OMG AUNT LOLA I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE. I'M FINE AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF NOW."_

She lowered the baseball bat and turned on the lights to stared at her.

_"Just like your mother. Always so strong and sometimes cocky."_

I lowered my head and all I can do was nod. She laughed and came over beside me and put her arms around. Comforting me, just like my mother used to.

_" Don't be sad Melanie, she's with the angels. Watching over you, wherever you go."_

_" I know."_

Aunt Lola kissed my forehead and got up.

_" Go to bed now sweety. Tomorrow's a new day in a new city_."

She turned and walked out of the room. I felt nervous and scared that the other kids wouldn't like me. I couldn't go to sleep. But eventually, I did.

This time I dreamed nice and cozy. Until my annoying big sister came into my room and woke me up.

_"Melanie wake up, we got school."_

I opened my eyes and headed to my bathroom ignoring her. But sadly she followed.

_" Stephanie I don't get why you get so excited about going to school. I mean seriously, it's just school."_ I said like if i'm explaining it to a little kid.

Stephanie just rolled her eyes at me and went through my closet.

_"I'm just going to borrow your sweater OK sis. Thanks. I really appreciate it. Now hurry I don't want to be late."_

Before I even said a word, she was gone. _" Well, I want to be late." _I mumbled and took my time with everything. I went downstairs and noticed that I WAS late. My aunt and sister already left.

"Great now I have to walk to school. Just my luck."

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I got in my car, fixed my hair, and shifted the gear. It took a while untill I found the school. I parked her car across the street and as I walked to the main office, I noticed that every wall is covered with flamingos. I thought,_ "Great, the mascots a fucken flamingo." _I continued walking and went inside the building. As I walked in, I noticed a short,chubby red head who was obviously way to old to have make up on, was behind a desk filling out papers. She looked at me and smiled.

_"Welcome to Kindwood High School of the Performing Arts. My Name is Principle Parker." _She came towards me and to be honest, she looked really nice and caring. I spaced out for a minute just noticing every single detail on her when I realized she asked me a question.

_"I-I'm sorry can you repeat what you said?"_ I stuttered.

_"I said, are you Melanie Gonzalez?"_

I nodded. She went back to her desk and brought back a thin piece of paper with my name at the top in bold letters.

_"These's are your classes that you will be attending this year. I hope that just because you moved to L.A., that you don't make alot of trouble."_

I scanned my classes and asked,_ "So am I going to have to sing or dance in the middle of class like High School Musical or something like that?"_

_"No. Unless you want to?" _She laughed.

I just stood there thinking _"Are you kidding me?" _when I said,

_" OK well thank you Principle Parker. I'll go check my classes now."_

I turned and was about to exit the room when she said,

_"Do you need help finding your classes Ms. Gonzalez?"_

I turned to face and said, _"No it's OK, I can find them myself." _and I walked out of the room.

I thought to myself, _"Great, I'm In Hell."_

Just when I was about to leave the office, a girl with long brown hair and was wearing black skinny jeans, and a LOVE PINK sweater, tripped me. I fell, face first, to the ground. She looked at me and, apologetically, tried to help me up.

_"OMG! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I swear. It was-"_

_"It's OK. Don't worry about it." _I interrupted.

She held out her hand, _"Hi, I'm Abby." _She said very nervously.

I looked at her and shook her hand. That's when I noticed she was also new. I didn't want to be mean to a new student just like me, and she did apologize. _"Hi, my name's Melanie. Are you new here?"_

Abby nodded and said,_ "Yeah I just moved here this week from N.Y."_

I stood there, not knowing what to say when she said, _"I'll be right back, I need to get my scheduale."_ I nodded and stood there, waiting for her. I didn't want to leave her because...I didn't know anybody here and she didn't either. She seemed really nice but I know I can't trust her yet.

Abby came out and asked, "Are you new here too?"

"Yeah, I came from San Francisco " I said quickly. "Anyways, what classes do you have?" She showed me hers and surprisingly, we're in the same classes. "Wow, that's cool." she said all smiling and giggly. I laugh and started walking down the halls, trying to find English 101. My mind was full of ideas of what everyone will think of me and Abby. I kept on walking until again, I realized I spaced out and Abby was snapping her fingers in my face. "I said, do you think everyone will be nice?" I could tell Abby was just like me, caring what they thought of her. "Hopefully...just hopefully"


End file.
